Senshi and the Sorting Hat
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: Harry PotterSailor Moon Xover, Oh, my version of where the hat came from and other stuff...um...stupid summary i know...umm.


Disclaimer – I do **not** own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, and any characters within them, I do own this storyline, and any original characters that I may place within this storyline. I do not make anything from the stories that I write, sometimes I wish that I did, but wishes as we know rarely come true.

AN – This is not going to be inline with the books or TV shows, or even the films, there is Voldermort and he does kill Lily and James, but not in this story, as after this there will be a time leap, in which time they will already be dead. Harry will not go to the Dursleys, I absolutely hate them, and if I ever do put them in my stories they will be the first that Voldermort kills. I know that Harry Potters birthday and Usagi Tsukinos birthdays are not the same day, but hey, it's fan fiction which means that we can do what the hell we like with it as long as we don't commit plagiarism and as long as we don't earn anything but praise and flames ï This is my very first Harry Potter, Sailor Moon crossover so please be nice, constructive flames are welcome.

The Senshi and the Sorting Hat.

Prologue

_Saturday 30th June 1990, 9.45pm_

It was a very cold and very dark night, quite quiet for a change, until there was a loud piercing scream, which came from a private wing of the maternity unit of the local Tokyo hospital. In this one wing was one woman, this one woman was in labour with twins, she alone had booked and paid for the whole wing to ensure there was complete privacy and that not too many people would know whom it was giving birth.

The Lady was pregnant with twins, one was a boy and one was a girl, her precious babies, who would soon after birth need to go and live with other people, people who would keep them out of her world and away from the danger that she may eventually find herself in. All of this was thought about before, but now all she had on her mind was the pain that she was in and the fact that she needed to deliver her children safely and quickly.

"Push Serenity, push, harder come on, the baby is there, I can see the head, push come on." The midwife kept on shouting at her.

"I am you stupid woman, she doesn't want to come out." Serenity yelled back between contractions.

"I know, you don't want to lose her, we can't let her stay there it will harm her."

"I know." Serenity yelled, this was all too familiar to Serenity; this was exactly the same as the first time she delivered her namesake.

Five more minutes of pushing and the most beautiful sound in the world sounded around the room, the cry of a healthy newborn baby.

"It's a girl, all the fingers and all the toes." The midwife handed the baby straight to Serenity afterwards.

"Her name will be Serenity, but everyone shall call her Serena."

Serenity looked at her baby, she looked exactly as she did a thousand years ago, tufts of blonde curls, blue eyes and a cute button nose.

The midwife stood watching them while she waited for the second baby to be prepared for birth; she left the little baby girl in her mother's arms while the contractions started getting more painful once more.

Serenity held on to her baby girl with great strength, but not so that she would hurt her, but so that she wouldn't drop her.

Ten minutes later and the beautiful sound, sounded once more as the second baby, a boy with thick black hair was brought into the world, as soon as he was placed in his mother's arms beside his sister he was as quiet as a mouse, looking at his mothers face.

"His name will be Harrison, he will be known as Harry by everyone else."

He had midnight black hair just like before, and he had green eyes, the most beautiful green, they looked just like his fathers eyes, Haruki, the King of the Stars, the most beautiful man that she had ever seen, the first and only man that she had loved.

She couldn't help comparing the babies to what they looked like in their first lives, she knew that she looked exactly like she looked back then and she wanted to memorise what they looked like, she knew that they would find her eventually, she just didn't know when, or if they would know about the babies.

She stayed that way for nearly half an hour before she thought it best to get a move on, she never liked to stay in one place for longer than necessary, she knew that the babies were healthy, they had both just been fed and clothed in matching styled rompers but in different colours. As she struggled to hold them safely in one hand she waved the other hand in the air while the midwifes back was turned and whispered a spell,

"Remembro erasus"

At the same time she prepared herself for a teleport, in a flash of light she was gone.

The midwife that was in the room looked around her, at her hands at the mess in the room and shook her head. She couldn't remember what was going on, or why she was in the room, she did remember that a woman who never turned up had booked the room, and she shook her head once more and left the room for the cleaning crew.

In another part of Tokyo there was another bright flash of light and a woman with two small infants appeared, the room wasn't fancy, it was just a room, somewhere to sleep temporarily.

On the bed in the room were two baskets, one was pink and the other was blue, beside the baskets were two matching bags, each was filled with nappies, clothes and milk. Also placed inside each basket was a prewritten letter, inside the letters were the names of the babies and signed adoption papers for each in the names of the new parents of each of the babies. The lady called Serenity placed her babies in each basket and started to pray,

"Dear Selene, I thank thee for thy protection, I now pray to thee that you shall keep your kin safe as they grow and prepare for what they must do."

She again waved her hand over the baskets and sent her children away before she could change her mind.

Okinawa 

The woman of the house heard a noise and woke her husband,

"Kenji, wake up, I hear a noise, go see what the noise is. Kenji go see." She kept nudging him until he crawled out of bed and slowly and quietly walked down the stairs, his wife followed after him.

The noise was coming from the porch; Kenji walked up to the window beside the door and looked out,

"I can't see anything honey, look the noise has stopped lets go back to b..." he never managed to finish the sentence as there was a noise again, strangely it sounded so much like a baby, his wife rushed to open the door.

"Look Kenji it is a baby, I thought it sounded like one...oh look there is a letter too, it...it's addressed to us, look it says Tsukino Kenji and Ikuko."

They took the baby and its stuff with them into their lounge area, Kenji turned up the heating as the baby felt a little cool to the touch. Ikuko took the baby out of the basket and held the small bundle to her chest to warm her and soothe her. Once Kenji had turned up the heating he took the letter out and began to read it aloud to his wife.

Tsukino-san,

My baby is in danger if she should stay with me in my world, I have looked far and wide for suitable people to raise her during my pregnancy but it wasn't until a week ago that I found you. I would have approached you in person, but those that hunt me might have been led to you and then in the future, led to my daughter. I do not wish to abandon her as I am sure that is what you are thinking, but I tell the truth that her life would be in danger, and those that hunt me think nothing of hurting and killing babies. My time is short, at this time I am in labour with her and time grows short and I have to leave for the hospital.

My daughter was born this night, her name is Serenity Theresa Annabella Rosa Moon, I wish that you find her a suitable Japanese name, but I wish if you must that instead of Serenity she should be called Serena.

When she grows of an age she will receive a letter inviting her to a school, all I ask is that when that time comes she should be allowed to attend that school, it will be weird, but as she grows things may happen that are unexplainable, she needs to attend that school.

I have enclosed adoption papers, all that is needed is your signature, also there is documents for a bank account for Serenity, and another for you both, there is plenty of money so that you only need to work for appearance sake, please do not change anything that may look suspicious to those that may look for her.

Take care of her, and please tell her I love her dearly.

S.

They looked towards each other and silently agreed, they would raise this baby as their own,

"I think we should call her Usagi, I've always like that name." Ikuko said to her husband.

He nodded his agreement and bent over and kissed his new daughter on the head.

Somewhere in England 

A young man with black hair was walking home from work, he wasn't exactly looking at where he was going, he automatically turned into his yard, automatically opening the garden gate and closing it again, it wasn't until he heard a small sound, much like that of a tiny kitten that the young man looked up from his feet and looked ahead slightly to where the front door was.

"What the hell is that?" he said to himself as he saw a basket tucked near the door. Surely his wife Lily didn't leave that there. When he picked the basket up he got a small surprise, in it was a baby, not very old and making small noises very like a kitten like he first thought. he carried it into the house.

"Lily, Lily where are you, didn't you hear anything outside the door?"

There wasn't any answer for a few minutes so he sat down staring at the basket and what it contained, a short while later there was a whooshing type of noise and then Lily appeared from the fireplace.

"Hi Honey, sorry that I wasn't here but I had to go to the shops. What have you got there?"  
"A baby"

"No really"

"I mean it, it's a baby."

At this Lily looked in the basket that was beside her husband and saw that there was indeed a baby inside it.

"What are you doing with a baby?"

"I found it beside the door when I got home, look there's a note in here, I'll read it, you take the baby, I think it needs changing."

"Oh thanks I get the dirty jobs." Lily picked the baby up wrinkling her nose up at the smell that was coming from the small infant.

Mr and Mrs Potter,

My baby is in danger if he should stay with me in my world, I have looked far and wide for suitable people to raise him during my pregnancy but it wasn't until a week ago that I found you. I would have approached you in person, but those that hunt me might have been led to you and then in the future, led to my son. I do not wish to abandon him as I am sure that is what you are thinking, but I tell the truth that his life would be in danger, and those that hunt me think nothing of hurting and killing babies. My time is short, at this time I am in labour with him and time grows short and I have to leave for the hospital.

My son was born this night, his name is Harrison Steven Travis Andrew Rupert Moon, I wish that you will use the name Harry though and give him your last name.

When he grows of an age he will receive a letter inviting him to a school, all I ask is that when that time comes he should be allowed to attend that school, it will be weird, but as he grows things may happen that are unexplainable, he needs to attend that school.

I have enclosed adoption papers, all that is needed is your signature, also there is documents for a bank account for Harrison, and another for you both, there is plenty of money so that you only need to work for appearance sake, please do not change anything that may look suspicious to those that may look for him.

Take care of him, and please tell him I love him dearly.

S.

"Do you think that she means Hogworts, do you think she knew we are from the magical world?" Lily asked her husband as she finished changing the nappy.

"I don't think she did, the letter is worded as if we were a muggle family, what do you think, should we keep him?"

"Well, there are the adoption papers, and we were going to try for a baby soon anyway, I think that we should accept."

"Ok, welcome to the family Harry James Potter."


End file.
